Promesas
by khemia
Summary: Si tan solo pudieramos cumplir nuestras promesas...    Fail summary pero tomense un tiempo para leerla porfa...
1. Chapter 1

Ve~ aqui vengo con otra historia que se me ocurrio por no se que, pero el chiste es que se me ocurrio

Creo que sera ameripan, pero me palnteo seriamente en meterle asakiku Americancest, aunque no estoy muy segura...

Los dejo con la historia, espero que almenos los entretenga un rato...

* * *

_Sin la ilusión de vivir…_

_De crecer…de jugar y ser feliz…_

_Como es que el destino puede ser tan cruel…_

_Convertir a un niño en un marchito Crisantemo_

_

* * *

_

_-Oye como te llamas?-_

_-eh? –_

_-te pregunté que como te llamas-_

_-yo… me llamo K-Kiku-_

_-Kiku? Es un lindo nombre, yo soy Alfred F. Jones, y como soy un HERO, no puedo dejar que estés tan solo y triste, así que seamos amigos-_

_-A-amigos?-_

_-si amigos –_

_-pero yo nunca he tenido un amigo…-_

_-QUEEEEEE? Nunca? En serio? Entonces hagamos una promesa-_

_-Una promesa?-_

_-si, Vamos a estar juntos siempre y seremos amigos incluso después de la muerte, te parece-_

_-Hai, es una promesa-_

_-eh? Que haces Kiku?-_

_-B-bueno en Japón se suelen entrelazar los meñiques para sellar las promesas asi que yo…-_

_-es una promesa Kiku, por cierto ya te dije que eres tan lindo como tu nombre- _

* * *

-Si pudiéramos cumplir todas nuestras promesas… talvez… aun podamos estar juntos… de nuevo…- Miraba el atardecer desde su ventana, mientras que una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla

* * *

Etto.. Espero que les haya gustado un poco y esas cosas

Talvez ahora no lo entiendan, pero lo entenderan en el proximo capitulo, o eso espero...

Si gustan dejar un comentario... les agradeceria ideas, por que estoy un poco enrredada y eso

Sin mas que agregar me despido

Atentamente,

Khemia Mustang


	2. Chapter 2

Esto, hola ^^

Ya que se me ha pasado mi crisis de inspiracion vengo a molestarlos de nuevo...

see no se van a librar tan facilmente de mi *intento de risa malvada* asi que los dejo con el cap

disfruten

* * *

-Kiku, no quiero que me adopten!-Un pequeño Alfred de no más de 9 o 10 años, estaba al borde del llanto mientras lo decía

-Alfred-san ustedes no tendrán otra oportunidad para que los adopten a ambos, lo mejor será que se vayan de aquí, podrán estar con una familia, y ser niños normales-Kiku también de no mas de 9 o 10 años intentaba alentarlo

-Pero Kiku no quiero dejarte, prometimos que seriamos amigos siempre, no quiero que nos separen- No pudo evitar que las lagrimas empezaran a escaparse de sus ojos con cada palabra que decía

-Alfred escúchame, escúchame, nosotros prometimos que seriamos amigos siempre, lo prometimos, y no importa que nos separen eso no cambiara, yo no voy a olvidarme de Alfred-san, nunca-Kiku también estaba triste, pero sabia que era lo mejor para su amigo y el hermano de este, Matthew, por lo que trataba de convencerlo para que aceptara la adopción

-Estás seguro de eso Kiku-Se había sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo

-Hai, lo prometimos no es cierto-Y sonrió, con esa sonrisa que solo Alfred conocía

* * *

Alfred-san, lo extraño…-como todas las noches, un chico pelinegro observaba la luna desde la ventana de su habitación, pensando, trayendo a su mente los recuerdos mas dulces y felices de su infancia, momentos en los cuales podía sentirse vivo, a pesas de que todos pensaran que era un crisantemo marchito, destruido, sin vida, recuerda con melancolía todas la promesas que hicieron ambos, el y Alfred, su mejor amigo y aunque le costara admitírselo a si mismo, su amor platónico, imagina como seria si pudiera cumplir todas sus promesas, anhela volver a verlo, volver a reír, volver a sentir… con el

Salio de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermano mayor, en busca de un encendedor, segunda gaveta a la derecha, su hermano nunca cambiaba a pesar que sabia que algo tan inofensivo como un encendedor, en sus manos, era un objeto peligroso, al menos para el mismo

Sonrió de forma Irónica y tomo el artefacto entre sus manos, lo paso varias veces de una a otra y luego lo encendió y contemplo la flama como hipnotizado y luego coloco su palma sobre el fuego, sintiendo placer al sentir su piel quemándose, un enfermo placer al recordar como termino y comenzó su vida, otra vez…

Yao lo regañaría, estaba seguro de eso, pero en esos momentos no importaba, solo quería recordar que estaba vivo, que aun tenia esperanza de que todo fuera tan… como era antes, sin importar que a veces llegara a ser empalagoso

Cuando fue que encontró placer en lastimarse? No podía recordarlo, pero sabia que había sido poco después de incendio en el cual… -M-mayumi urgh- como era posible que una vida tan inocente se apagara sin antes haber florecido y mientras sonreía como un psicópata al sentir el fuego lacerando su delicada y pálida piel, se sus ojos caían incontables lagrimas formando un llanto silencioso que ocultaba infinita tristeza, la cual únicamente se podía observar en su mirada, ahora vacía, sentía su corazón desgarrarse y los brazos de alguien abrazándolo por la espalda y quitando el encendedor de sus manos, para evitar que siguiera lastimándose, Yong Soo pensó al oír los regaños de ese chico que aunque era menor que el, en ese tipo de situaciones, siempre terminaba consolándolo como si fuera un niño, el o Yao..

-No le dira nada a Yao, Kiku, solo procura que no vea tu mano- cuantas veces ya lo había encontrado en una situación tan deprimente y patética, cuantas veces había curado su heridas justo como lo hacia ahora, cuantas veces lo había encubierto para que Yao no se preocupara por su causa, cuantas veces le había demostrado que era su familia, que ellos eran una familia… aunque sinceramente el sentía que no pertenecía a esta familia, "que hermosa familia", eso era lo que pensaba al verlos ellos eran una familia hermosa, la familia con la que siempre soñó cuando niño, pero cuando el entraba en la escena, de repente no la parecía tan bonita, y aun así sonreía, ellos no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que le había pasado, no tampoco de sus tendencias auto mutilantes, pero era en momentos como estos en los cuales no podía evitar derrumbarse, y dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, solo esperaba que cuando Yao llegara a casa, no notara lo que había estado haciendo, el ya tenia suficientes preocupaciones como para hostigarlo con mas

-Parece un niño pequeño da~ ze~ -y si su hermano mayor parecía un niño pequeño dormido en esa posición, no solo por su baja estatura, si no por la expresión de su rostro, tan pacifica e inocente, totalmente distinta a la que tenia hace solo unos minutos, solo por esta vez, lo dejaría dormir tranquilo, ya podría acosarlo otra noche, cuando estuviera mas calmado, después de todo Kiku era tan adorable, especialmente por que era el único que no se daba cuenta de ello

* * *

Ese niño era ten lindo, parecía un ángel, un pequeño angelito sin alas que había logrado enamorarlo desde la primera vez que lo vio

Había accedió a acompañar a un, se podría decir amigo de la universidad, a un orfanato, el tío de este había muerto dejándole una jugosa herencia con la condición que adoptara a un huérfano, por lo que habían llegado a este lugar y ahí fue cuando lo vio, pelinegro de ojos azabache, piel pálida, y baja estatura, con rasgos asiáticos y expresión seria, estaba jugando con dos chicos, al parecer gemelos, los cuales precisamente fueron adoptados por Arthur, su amigo y Francis, el primo de este, con el cual debía compartir la herencia

Cuando el tramite de la adopción se completo, regreso al lugar solo para ver a ese niño, que poco después se entero que se llamaba Kiku, Honda Kiku, lo encontró jugando con un encendedor, cosa que, según los profesores y encargados, era algo común cuando no estaba con ese chico rubio, Alfred, y ahora que había sido adoptado, era algo de todos los días, siempre encontraba la forma de encontrar encendedores o fósforos, cosas inflamables y lo que sirviera para quemar su piel, se había decidido, lo adoptaría y nadie podría impedírselo, solo esperaba que se adaptara a su nueva vida

* * *

-Kiku tu estas enamorado de Alfred, cierto?- Unas semanas después de que comenzaran a salir, Arthur se había dado cuenta que su novio estaba enamorado de Alfred, precisamente el niño que había adoptado 9 años antes

Quizás era algo mal visto que mantuviera una relación con alguien 11 años menor, pero el realmente quería a kiku, aunque a estas alturas, sea había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía no era amor.

-Arthur-san yo…-Por su parte el japonés se preguntaba si habia sido tan obvio, de verdad eran tan notorios sus sentimientos por Alfred? Y ahora no sabia que iba a decirle al británico, que salía con el solo para acercarse a su hermano? Solo para darle celos? Para olvidarse de el? Se sentia peor que escoria al utilizar de esa manera al mayor – nasai-

-ya no importa, eres tan lindo que no me molesta que solo me utilizes, asi que... –realmente no estaba seguro de que esto funcionara pero debia intentarlo- te propongo un trato- la expresión del pelinegro fue todo un poema, pero no dudo en aceptar el trato del mayor después de oir de que se trataba, ahora estaba seguro de que habia escogido bien al escoger a Arthur como pareja, aunque ahora su noviazgo fuera solo una farsa para lograr sus objetivos.

* * *

Esto bien eso fue todo, ya tengo el sig cap a medio terminar, si me da la cabeza (y la inspiracion) lo publico hoy mismo, si no mañana o el domingo

Espero que les haya gustado y eso

Ya saben, se acepta de todo, comentarios, sugerencias, ideas (especialmente estas), criticas, amenazas y esas cosas

sin mas que agregar me despido

atentamente,

Khemia Mustang


End file.
